


make it worth my time

by PersonalSpin



Series: you call the shots, babe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: Worth it, Jesse thinks smugly. He’d face a lot worse than a pissed off Reyes and suicide drills to see Hanzo again.





	make it worth my time

Gabe knows as soon as he gets a whiff of Jesse — he wrinkles his nose from where he stands at the head of the briefing table. There’d been no time to shower at Hanzo’s, not after one more round and more ‘last’ kisses than McCree could count. He’d run out the door and back to Blackwatch, smelling of sweat and sex, and he’d still been late to the debriefing. McCree knows he’s gonna get his ass beat later but he figures he’s gotten off lightly for now when Gabe only grunts and turns away. Jesse almost relaxes, and looks forward to thinking about Hanzo for the next hour while pretending to pay attention to Gabe’s debriefing.

It’s Lena who does a double-take and frowns at him. “Hey, what happened to your gun, luv?”

Jesse turns to snarl at her but Gabe beats him to it. “Oxton, shut it. _McCree.”_ Gabe simply points at him with a face with a thundercloud. Jesse’s heart sinks to somewhere down around his boots as he skulks to the back of the room, Lena mouthing an apology at him as he goes.

Gabe runs them both ragged, Jesse for being late to his debriefing and Lena for leaving him last night to chase a shadow she hadn’t even caught. The commander ain’t satisfied with his suicide drills until Jesse is nothin’ but a limp, sweaty heap of fur and Lena’s jumped around so much she aches down to her atoms; Gabe tends to forget the meaning of mercy when he gets like this.

_Worth it,_ Jesse thinks smugly. He’d face a lot worse than a pissed off Reyes and suicide drills to see Hanzo again.

Gabe squats down once Jesse’s heart feels a little less like it’s about to burst in his chest. “So, _cachorro_ ,” he says pleasantly in a way that only fills Jesse with dread, “you gonna tell me why you showed up to my debriefing without your gun and smelling like a teenager’s bedsheets after they discover Pornhub?”

Jesse tries to groan but it comes out as a pained wheeze. _Still worth it._

***

The bar is popular with other demons, Hanzo knows, though he frequents it for the sake and not the company. It is not busy at this time of day but Hanzo ends up sat at the bar next to a demon who reeks of acrid burning and appears to still be faintly smouldering. He glances Hanzo’s way but he doesn’t deign to look back at him — until he notices the little demon is still looking at him and has begun to giggle.

“Oi mate,” he says when Hanzo turns to scowl at him, “next time feed yer dog!” The demon cackles as Hanzo stands abruptly, knocking over his stool. “Y’look like a chew toy!”

“Out!” Hanzo shouts.

The creature has enough sense to scuttle away, still tittering, before Hanzo can wring his skinny neck. A shadow replaces him, appearing at Hanzo’s shoulder suddenly.

“Hello Genji,” Hanzo says as his brother sits in the vacated stool. “Thank you for your help distracting the hunter. It was a simple misunderstanding that I have now corrected. They will not follow us again.”

Genji inclines his head towards him before reaching in to one of his bags. He places a gun on the counter — a monstrous thing with a strange spur on the end. Hanzo doesn’t recognise it but it is not a mystery who such a gun could belong to. “Thank you for retrieving it. McCree will be pleased.”

Genji tips his head the other way and Hanzo has to fight not to give himself away by blushing.

“He is the man I spoke to, the other hunter. I rid him of his gun but we could not go back for it. We left, we had, we were—” He gets the distinct impression his brother is laughing at him as Genji props his elbows up on the bar and regards him from behind the leering grin of his mask. Hanzo scowls at him as he loses the fight not to let his face go red. “I am not discussing this.”

Genji scoots forward, his chin in both hands in a childish attempt to beg.

“No, Genji.”

Genji looks up at the ceiling, his shoulders slumping dramatically.

“You may sulk as much as you wish, it will not change my mind.”

Genji clasps Hanzo on the shoulder as he gets up from his stool, and he is foolish enough to believe that that will be the end of it. Hanzo is already opening his mouth to bid his brother farewell when Genji suddenly fists his hand in his _kyudo-gi_ and wrenches the collar down, exposing more of the bruises McCree left last night.

Hanzo’s yell is equal parts horrific embarrassment and fratricidal rage. Genji clutches his mask is obvious delight but he’s also smart enough to disappear — slipping into the shadows and becoming incorporeal — before Hanzo can make good on his threats to kill him a second time.

Hanzo rights his stool and sit down heavily, tugging his clothes back into place roughly. He is seriously contemplating how much sake he will need to erase the memory of his younger brother discovering his love bites when Satya slides into the stool beside him. “Hello, Hanzo,” she says, her burning yellow eyes far too amused and her hand doing little to hide the curve of her knowing smile. “I heard you found yourself a new pet. I did not know you were into dogs.”

Hanzo groans and puts his face in his hands. Jesse almost wasn’t worth this.

***

Hunting without Peacekeeper puts Jesse’s hackles up somethin’ fierce. He’s got his crossbow in hand but it’s his gun’s weight at his hip that he really wants. The only problem is he has no idea where the hell she’s got to. The thought that his gun is sitting under a dumpster getting wet and rusty in an alley somewhere makes a whine rise in his throat.

Gabe looks over at Jesse, one eyebrow lifting. He’s got one of his shotguns slung over his shoulder — practically wavin’ it around in his face just to make a point. Tracer’s punishment is being sent to deal with the piskies and knockers, and McCree thinks he’d rather that than Reyes _babysitting_ him. Like he’s some greenhorn still wet behind the ears.

“You got a problem back there, McCree?” Gabe asks, like he doesn’t know.

“Nah, _jefe_ ,” Jesse grunts. “Just wondering when this guy’s supposed to turn up.”

Turns it out hadn’t been a vampire, the night Jesse found Hanzo — or Hanzo found him. The bodies had been drained dry and their throats slashed open, the hallmarks of a vampire trying to cover their tracks. Whatever it was must have gotten sloppy, though, and the last body had been found with arterial spray all over the goddamn walls. A vampire would never be that wasteful.

“We’re not hunting it, _pendejo._ ” Gabe scowls when Jesse snorts at him. “We don’t know what we’re dealing with, so we’re doing reconnaissance. Gathering intel. Being smart so we don’t get killed.” He turns around, lowering his shotgun as he gives Jesse a flat look. “I know that’s probably a foreign concept to you. If you need a minute to think about it I’ll be over here, doing my job _and_ yours—”

“C’mon, boss, that ain’t—”

“While you get your dick wet _again_.”

Jesse ain’t blushing — he kills monsters for a living, he’s not embarrassed over a little thing like sex — but his face is going hot and Gabe’s still looking at him like he’s never been less impressed by anythin’.

McCree still doesn’t regret going back to Hanzo’s place. It’s been a couple of days and he’s still thinking about the demon and that dangerous smirk of his, the sounds he’d made when Jesse had pet over his pretty horns and tattoos, even his smell. Warm and spicy, with just a touch of sweetness, like woodsmoke and cinnamon and sun-warm skin. Just thinking about Hanzo brings it back — until Jesse realises it’s not his imagination he’s scenting.

McCree spins in a circle, nose to the wind as he tries to figure out where it’s coming from. Gabe is yelling at him but Jesse is already off and runnin’, following the trail and leavin’ his higher brain function somewhere behind. He shifts unconsciously, moving to lope on all fours with his nose to the rain-slicked pavement.

The scent goes vertical suddenly — Jesse can almost see it climbing the side of the building before disappearing inside a window. He only has a moment of indecision before he leaps and it’s only through sheer dumb luck that his claws catch on the windowsill. Jesse hauls himself up and through the open window, kicking over a lamp as he lands in a graceless sprawl before getting his paws under him again.

The scent is so much stronger now, woodsmoke filling Jesse’s nose and swirling through his thoughts. He prowls through the hallways off the building he’s broken into, some sort of apartment complex, and he’s still somehow surprised when he finds Hanzo. He hadn’t thought it through that far and he’s left blinking at the oni as he tries to pull an arrow free from the dead body at his feet — hooves, whatever. Jesse’s gives a painful thump before he notices the dead man’s horns and blue skin, ashen in death compared to the jewel tones of the tall drink of water who’d killed him.

“Hey, sweetness,” Jesse drawls, grinning fit to split his muzzled face in two. “Come here often?”

Hanzo snorts. “That is a terrible line, McCree.” He gets the arrow loose and the body crumbles around the arrow wound like burnt paper, releasing a thick cloud of ash that lingers in the air around them.

“Aw, what happened to calling me Jesse?” McCree says, pouting even as he stalks over to him. Hanzo’s eyes keep darting over him, like he can’t decide if he wants to watch his face or dip a little lower. There’s more of McCree when he’s shifted but his long limbs have nowhere near the kind of muscles Hanzo’s showin’ off through the open collar of his _gi_. There’s a shine of sweat on his collarbone that Jesse wants to taste, wants to sink his teeth into the plush muscles of his shoulders and chest so bad his jaw aches with it. “Got awful used to it, especially how you moaned my name while I was pulling on your—”

“ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo says, lifting a hand to stop him. Jesse stops and looks between his hand and his face before his grin slides away and his ears droop. He’d thought Hanzo had meant it, when he’d said he’d like to see Jesse again. Had he misunderstood him somehow? He’d looked so good the morning after, wearing Jesse’s bites and smiling at him all warm and soft, but maybe—

Hanzo’s face softens a little around the edges and he says quietly, “I would be glad to continue this conversation but we are not alone.”

Jesse’s too delighted to be embarrassed by how quickly he perks up. “Who—?” He makes a startled noise that’s almost a shriek as a shadow appears at his shoulder.

“McCree, this is my brother Genji,” Hanzo says, and he’s kind enough not to laugh in his face though his smirk says he wants to.

“Howdy,” Jesse grunts, rubbing at his chest with a big paw. The brother smells of a whole lot of nothin’ which always set his teeth on edge. He squints at Genji who tilts his head in return. “Ain’t you the one who distracted Tracer and left me to yer brother?”

Genji folds his arms and cocks his hip.

“Not much of a talker, are ya?”

“You talk enough for all of us,” Hanzo says drily. “But yes, Genji was the one who distracted the other hunter. Is she with you?”

“Nah, just me, sugar.” It’s not entirely a lie — technically he left Reyes somewhere, probably to plan how he’s going to make McCree regret ever being born. “This one lead Tracer on a merry chase ‘round half the city before disappearing into thin air, way she tells it. Thought she was just tryin’ to save face but I shoulda known.”

“Give her our apologies, but you should not be alone. It is not safe here.” Hanzo scowls at McCree’s flippant shrug. “Even I do not travel here alone. Unfortunately for my target, he had no such help.”

McCree directs his squint to the dead man at their feet. He takes in the grimace on his face, the mouthful of razor teeth, the blank white eyes staring at nothing. “He one’a yours? Pretty sure I’ve seen this guy on Gabe’s wanted list. He’s gonna be sore as hell you got to him first.”

“He is a Shimada and therefore my responsibility,” Hanzo says. McCree’s furry eyebrows shoot up. “If your boss has a problem with my killing him—

“Only his pride, darlin’.”

“I have no concern for his _pride_. His death was necessary and it is right that I be the one to grant it.”

McCree whistles lowly, a little startled and turned on by the intense look on Hanzo’s face. He’s always been attracted to the type that could kick his ass. “Damn, Hanzo, what’d the Shimada ever do to you?”

Genji turns sharply at Hanzo, who cannot quite meet his eye. “It is a long story,” he says tiredly, the intensity fading from his bright eyes to regard Jesse wryly. “Why are you here, and alone, if not to scold me on behalf of Blackwatch?”

“Was in the neighbourhood,” Jesse mumbles, shrinking into his _serape_. Hanzo only gives him a flat look — McCree looks away, rubbing at the side of his nose. “I might’a caught wind of ya, if y’catch my meaning.”

“You... you _smelled_ me? And tracked me?” Hanzo is briefly rendered speechless though he ain’t silent for long. “I told my brother that we would not be followed again. Do not make a liar of me, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says, advancing on him and menacing him with the arrow still clutched in his hand.

“Not like that, darlin’!” Jesse says, lifting his paws in surrender. “We were lookin’ for our vampire — who ain’t a vampire — and we got word he was near here. Uh, don’t suppose your man would have anything to do with that?”

“The victims were bled?” Jesse nods and Hanzo turns to Genji with a thoughtful look. “That is concerning.” He says more in Japanese that McCree doesn’t catch, though he’s happy enough admirin’ Hanzo’s profile, the little wisps of hair that have escaped his ponytail to tickle his brow and cheekbones.

Hanzo walks past McCree, arrow already nocked. His hair ribbon trails behind him, almost close enough to brush Jesse’s arm. He has to resist the urge to reach out and comb his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, thumb over the dark lines of his tattoo. He’s so busy mooning over him Jesse doesn’t catch what Hanzo says. “What was that, darlin’?”

Hanzo’s mouth twitches like he wants to smirk again. “I said, I will go with you back to the Blackwatch base. Genji needs to follow leads and he works best unencumbered.”

“I don’t think anybody could call you a burden,” Jesse says. He throws a wink his way and is immediately gratified when Hanzo’s deep blue cheekbones, sharp enough to cut a man, go purple as he blushes.

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo mutters as he stalks away down the hallway. Jesse turns in time to see Genji wave at him before he dissolves into shadows.

They leave the building through the back entrance, which Jesse valiantly doesn’t comment on. Hanzo rolls his eyes when he hears McCree entered by jumping through a window. “Is that what is to blame for your appearance now?” he asks, giving Jesse another unsubtle once-over.

“I thought you liked the hairy look, sweetpea,” Jesse says. Hanzo turns away quickly without deigning to answer, which is all the answer Jesse needs. Given the way Hanzo had grabbed handfuls of his fur while he’d sank on to Jesse’s knot and moaned like it was all he needed in life, he’d assumed he did. Always nice to confirm these things though.

Like how nice Hanzo’s ass looks. Jesse doesn’t bother hidin’ the way he’s staring as Hanzo leads them back out on to the streets. There’s a sway to his hips that’s mesmerising and his scent is filling Jesse’s nose until it pushes everything else out through his ears. “Do you have a weapon?” Hanzo asks suddenly. He quirks a brow when Jesse blinks slowly at him as he tries to remember how words work, when all he can think about is whether Hanzo still has scratches on his thighs from his claws.

“Have I — aw, damn, _shit_.” McCree had dropped his crossbow. Reyes was going to eat him alive, after lecturing him to hell n’ back. “You gotta promise not to think less of me, sweetheart, I ain’t usually so, uh, distracted.”

Hanzo turns away sharply. The dismissal hurts until Jesse sees him rummaging around in one of the pouches at his hip and his ears prick in curiosity. Hanzo turns back around with Peacekeeper in his hands and even Jesse knows the noise he makes could best be described as _undignified_. “Oh, beautiful,” he says as he takes back his gun.

“Should I be jealous?” Hanzo asks after letting Jesse have a moment to make sure Peacekeeper is none the worse for the other evening. “Especially over such a monstrosity.”

“He don’t mean that, darlin’, you ain’t a monstrosity,” Jesse coos, making a show of petting his gun. He grins at Hanzo’s moue of displeasure makes and holsters Peacekeeper, taking a step towards him.

“It has a _spur_ ,” Hanzo says, sounding pained. “It’s so big.”

That only makes Jesse grin wider, and as easy as it would be to say something dirty — and it would be so easy, Hanzo’s already blushing — he only winks. “What can I say, I’ve always liked ‘em big and beautiful.”

“Do not compare me to that hideous firearm,” Hanzo hisses. He doesn’t back down an inch as McCree advances on him, until they’re standing chest to chest — or nose to sternum, which Jesse doesn’t mind in the least.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, gorgeous,” Jesse rumbles. He slides a hand over Hanzo’s hip, watching how he reacts. Hanzo sways forward, the stern lines of his mouth gentling again as he places a palm on McCree’s chest. Jesse takes the chance to nuzzle into Hanzo’s shoulder, breathing him in. “Pretty sure you’re somethin’ of a new favourite of mine.”

The marks he’d left on Hanzo’s shoulder are sadly fading so Jesse sets his teeth to renewing them. Hanzo makes a bitten off noise as he clutches the fur at Jesse’s chest, scratches his claws over the thick ruff of his neck. “I hadn’t noticed,” Hanzo says breathlessly.

McCree rumbles wordlessly as he licks over the fresh marks. The burst of salt on his tongue, the heat and smell in his nose; Jesse’s memory had nothing on the feel of the soft little noises Hanzo’s making under his teeth. “Yer the most incredible thing,” he says in a voice like rolling thunder.

Hanzo pulls at his fur until McCree gives him a last stinging nip and lifts his head slowly. He feels drunk on Hanzo and he must like the way he looks, all kiss-bruised and pliant, because Hanzo’s starin’ at him. Studying him like he wants to remember everything about him in that moment. McCree knows he likes the way Hanzo looks like this too, blue skin flushed and white eyes burning.

“Come back with me,” Hanzo asks, demands with his hand fisting in the fur on the back of Jesse’s neck.

“I can’t.” Jesse licks his lips nervously as Hanzo scowls, though his grip loosens. “The boss will make me into a throw rug if I disappear again.”

“Very well.” He lets go of McCree and steps away. Jesse has to swallow the whine that threatens to rise in his throat and ignore how all the places they’d been pressed together go cold. Hanzo gives him a narrow-eyed, dangerous look before he turns towards the street once more. Jesse follows behind him, and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s plotting somethin’.

**Author's Note:**

> i realised far too late it was friday the 13th again and i should update this series. whoops.


End file.
